Sollux x Reader You Ok? Lemon
by SavioredPeppermint
Summary: yeah.


**{Sollux x Reader} You Ok? [Lemon]**

**All Characters Are 18+**

It was 12 in the afternoon and all you were in was (Insert Color) underwear and your favorite (Insert Color) sweater. You rubbed your eyes as your hair was in a tangled mess. Worst of all, you weren't wearing any make up (gasp).

"What time is it?" You pulled down your long sleeve reaveling your wrist watch.

_'12:12'_ It read.

"Great.." You knew you shouldn't have stayed up late.

Changing into whatever you could find and brush your hair, not forgetting to put on mascara, you absconded out the door.

You walked down the empty, blank, white halls, into the kitchen.

You entered, knowing all the beta kids and trolls weren't there, you grabbed a pint of milk and chugged it down, wiping off your milk mustache with your hand (or sleeve?). After you were done, you screwed the cap back on and put it back in the fridge.

Before exiting, a certain newspaper article caught your attention.

_'Kinky October Is Over'_

What the fuck? What's with people and kink all of the sudden? You remembered Rose explaining to you about kink, you cracked up when she was explaining it to you. It kind of didn't end well, but she soon forgave you for laughing. You sighed and went back in the halls.

You thought hard about Kinky October finally being over, it kind of reminded you of your friend, Sollux Captor...

_'Oh nonono! He's just a friend..Besides, isn't he dating Aradia?'_

You kind of thought it was wrong for you to like him since you were a human and he was a troll. It wouldn't be a big deal since both of your parents are dead and you were going to die anyway. It was probably just your hormones going. You weren't being racist or anything, you just have never had a crush on a troll, generally never on anyone either...Except for Sollux.

Speaking of the devil, you were lost in your thoughts until you bumped into a pretty strong-built chest and fell down on the floor.

"Oh shit, _! You ok?" Sollux asked you.

You were blushing from embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just dozing off. I'm such a dumbass, sorry."

Sollux shook his head and helped you up. "You shouldn't be sorry, I should. I didn't know you were going to bump into me."

You blushed a little darker shade of red.

"Shit, you hit your head pretty hard. You're bleeding!" He pushed your hair a little off the side, showing a small trail of blood going down your temple.

"We should go to my room to clean you up." He said as he took your wrist and leaded you to his room.

**_.: Sollux's POV :._**

I was angry and flustered. I had another fight with KK and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out of the room to cool down and walked down the plain halls. I was so angry, I didn't expect _ to bump into me.

"Oh shit, _! You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just dozing off. I'm such a dumbass, sorry." She said

_'You were never a dumbass.' _I thought. I shook my head and helped her get up.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I should. I didn't know you were going to bump into me." I slowly lifted her head.

"Shit, you hit your head pretty hard, you're bleeding!" There was a tone of panic in my voice. I pushed some of her hair a little off the side, showing a small trail of blood going down her temple.

_'Gog dammit, You've done it this time."_

"We should go to my room to clean you up." I said as I took her wrist and leaded her to my room.

Yes, I was kind of red for _ , but she is my friend! I'm not even sure if she feels red for me back.

I doubt it.

**_.: Back To Your POV :._**

He lead you to his room, it was all nice and clean and it was just so neat compared to Dave's or John's. Those little shits need to learn how to clean like men, seriously. They're fucking 18! So anyway, you went to his clean ass room, and you were surprised. You thought it was going to be dirty because most depressed people push aside everything else and do whatever they need to do to make them comfortable. You guess organizing things makes him comfortable.

"Let me go to the bathroom and get the first-aid." He said as his tall figure went in to the bathroom connected to his room. You sighed and pushed back your hair, letting it fall back to your forehead. Your vision kind of had gotten blurry since you fell, but you tried your best not to faint. You didn't want to worry him more about you.

**_.: Sollux's POV :._**

I grabbed a washcloth and dampened it with water. As I exited out of the bathroom, I saw _ sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap, blushing.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh uh,...It's nothing. Really, I just kind of feel hot, that's all."

"Ah. Here, let me wash the blood off." I carefully put the cloth to her temple and washed the red off of her temple.

I put the washcloth back in the hamper and went back to _ to examine the little scar on her temple.

"The scar isn't noticeable at all thank gog...Are you sure you're alright, you seem kind of bothered.."

"N-no, I'm not...Don't worry about it..."

_'What the hell was possibly bothering her?'_

**_.: Back To Your POV :. _**

For no reason, you couldn't help but feel hot and bothered. But not in a bad way...You couldn't help feeling the warmth of his presence near you or the shock of his hands touching your temple or hair. You couldn't resist the feeling of taking off your clothes in front of him and his hands touching your bare skin, exploring every inch of your body. But you knew you couldn't do it. You've been friends with the Gemini for some time, but loved him since the day you had first laid eyes on him.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a hollow tone.

"The scar isn't noticeable at all thank gog..._, are you sure you're alright, you seem kind of bothered.."

"N-no, I'm not...Don't worry about it..." _'It's just that I want you so bad..'_

"No, you seem like something's bothering you. See, you're blushing...Did I do something or say anything that embarrassed you?"

"No...I'm fine.." _'Not really...'_

"_...We've been friends for sometime now. You are usually never like this. You can tell me anything. Hell, you once told me you were on your period once."

You blushed a crimson red. "THAT WAS ONLY ONCE! ONCE!" You covered your face with a pillow. It surprising smelled amazing. Kind of like fresh honey...Dammit, why was everything about him so perfect?!

"See, you're doing it again. You're hiding yourself from me. Even if I'm a male troll and you're a female human, it doesn't mean we are different from one another." God, why is his voice so beautiful?!

"UGH. JUST-. UUUGHH~! YOU'RE JUST SO PERFECT THAT'S WHY! THE ONLY MISTAKE YOU EVER MADE WAS YOU BUMPING INTO ME IN THE HALL.! I just...Like you a lot, ok?! And I'm don't feel bothered, I feel **hot** and bothered.! I just feel so hot when your hands touch my skin...Ugh. This that enough for me to explain to you?!" You were blushing so much, it covered your nose and cheeks.

Even Sollux was blushing a little bit. A light tint of yellow crept upon his cheeks a bit.

"Oh..."

You half glaring at him, half blushing.

It took a while for you to calm down and sigh. You were about to cry until you felt a pair of lips press against yours. You were surprised as you felt heat rise up your cheeks are body. You're eyes were wide open until they slowly fluttered down from pleasure.

**_.: No One's POV :._**

You're eyes were wide open until they slowly fluttered down from pleasure. You sighed and kissed back, surprising Sollux. Butterflies were in both of your stomachs as you slowly separated for air. You were both slowly panting, not loosing eye contact as you and Sollux both dove in for more. The slow, soft kissing turned into sloppy makeouts. You gasped when his tongue dove in your mouth, the feeling of his tongue pressing against yours was pure pleasure. You both wanted more..You softly moaned as you both slowly fell on the bed, Sollux on top of you.

The makeouts soon got boring for Sollux as he started to kiss from your jawline, to your neck and started to plant love bites here and there.

"Oh Sollux~!" You ran your fingers through his ebony hair. He would be lying if he said it wasn't turning him on. Your fingers accidentally hit his smaller horn, causing him to groan in pleasure and grind against you.

"Ah~!"

"Shit, _~!" He was drowning in your moans as fabric rubbed against fabric. You both felt hot and turned on.

Sollux began to toy with you as he put his warm hands under your shirt, rubbing your breasts here and there. He snuggled his head in your chest as you blushed deep crimson. It felt so fucking amazing to him. He was acting like he never felt breasts...Maybe he never did. It would surprise you if he was a virgin, he was so charming, you expected he would do _it_ with so many girls. You are his first. He took off your shirt as you started to take off his. His body was kind of muscular mix with lanky, it was the most beautiful body you have ever seen in your life. It's a shame it was always left clothed. It was the same for Sollux too, he took in every curve of your body with his bi colored eyes. You blushed and couldn't help but cover your chest with your arms.

He gently took your arms away from your chest.

"Your body is gorgeous...You don't need to hide it from me." Your cheeks turned a pinkish hue as you obeyed his command.

He kissed the middle of your chest and continued to snuggle against it. You sighed in relief and laid your head back. After a few minutes of snuggling and kissing, he started to nip here and there, which surprised you.

"I want whoever is going to try to go after you to know you're mine.." You moaned as he continued to nip.

You rubbed the bases of his horns as he started to moan and couldn't help but unclasp your bra.

"Uh.." You blushed really dark.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um...No..."

He lifted your chin with his hand and kissed you softly and lovingly.

"If you want to stop, you could tell me."

"No. I want this." You said without hesitating.

He smiled. "Alright." He massaged both of your breasts as you started to moan. Damn, he was good at massaging...Even if this was his first time.

He took a mound in his mouth and circled his tongue around it.

It was ten minutes and you were already a moaning mess.

A small yellow tint crept along his cheeks again as he heard your moans.

He slowly grinded his hips against yours. He was starting to get hard against you, having your panties getting pretty wet.

"S-Shit~!" You groaned as he did the same to your other mound.

Pants were soon unbuttoned and a little sheer of sweat covered Sollux' torso as he unbuttoned your jeans and flew them across the room. Leaving you in your panties and Sollux with his jeans unbuttoned and his zipper pulled down, revealing his red and blue boxers, lessening the pressure in his pants.

His hands slid in your panties and cupped your ass from behind. You both started to have sloppy makeouts again. With his hands still cupping your ass, he pulled you in his lap and started to kiss your neck some more.

"Ah!" The grip on your ass got tighter, but it wasn't tight that it would hurt. Sollux would never hurt you.

He slowly pressed your chest against his as he sighed in pleasure. You looked in his bi colored eyes and saw a soft gaze of pure lust.

Getting tired of his actions, he pulled down his pants and boxers, and gently pulled down yours.

His hands started to travel on your ass to underneath your thighs. He laid you on your back and started to kiss your lips and trailed his kissed to your jawline, to your neck, down the middle of your chest, your stomach, stopping from above your womanhood. Running the flat side of his tongue along he sucked your womanhood, thrusting his tongue in.

"SOLLUX~!" Your back rose a little of the bed as you gripped the sheets.

He purred against your womanhood, having the vibrating feel to make you moan.

He sucked, licked, nipped, and made you a moaning mess. He drank your hot serum as you groaned and moaned his name. He will never forget that pleasurable voice that made his bulge turn hard. He soon stopped drinking you as he sat up and licked his lips slowly.

You hid your blushing face. This was so seductive, yet the pleasuring image wouldn't leave your head.

He thought you tasted absolutely delicious, he couldn't wait to taste you sometime again.

He kissed you, leaving a hint of yourself in his lips.

"Are you ready?" He rubbed your arms and shoulders.

"Yes~! Please. I want to feel you inside me.." You blushed so hard, it would cause Nepeta to have a fangasm.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." He kissed you and positioned himself, the head his bulge touching your opening.

He slowly thrust in. You could feel your walls stretching. You silently screamed as some tears slid down your cheeks.

Sollux looked at you concerned.

"Should I stop?"

"No...Give it some time..."

"Anything for you my queen." He kissed away your tears and tried to distract the pain by kissing you passionately. You both could feel fiery pleasure running through your veins.

The pain soon faded away as it turned to pure pleasure.

"Move please.."

He nodded and gripped your hips gently, thrusting into you.

"Ah~!" You moaned. Your legs gripped tighter around Sollux' hips and he pounded into you.

He continued to keep his pace the same until it started to kill you.

"Faster~!" You moaned, talking dirty to him. He went faster and faster, you couldn't stop riding your orgasm.

"Shit~!" Sollux couldn't stop moaning as much as you were.

The feeling of your skin rubbing against _'s was too good to be true. It was most amazing thing Sollux has ever felt against him.

You both soon reached your climax, but Sollux thrust a few times until he was soon tired as well.

He laid down next to you and pulled a blanket around both of your worn out bodies .

"I love you, _" He kissed your check and put his arms around you. You felt like you were home.

"I love you too, Sollux." You snuggled against his bare chest and you both soon drifted off into sleep.

Sollux completed you and was always with you no matter what.

**_.: End :._**


End file.
